Species of The Same
by KingBeasta
Summary: Evolution some believe it's the next step while others see it as their doom but then they are some as evolution as life. But with the world full of superheroes people still hate mutants but you could only wonder why are human beings such a foolish race. Naruto x Hope Summers
1. Chapter 1

Species of the Same

 **Summary**

Evolution some believe it's the next step while others see it as their doom but then they are some as evolution as life. But with the world full of superheroes people still hate mutants but you could only wonder why are human beings such a foolish race.

Naruto x Hope Summers

 **(A/N: I'm not sure what age Hope is I've looked it up and it says she's 16 years old so in the story she's 16. Suki is out of the poll now its tine to see who wins the Naruto poll like image if the pairing was Naruto x Azula and Menma x Yue)**

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Mutation : it is the key to evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward._

 _A new generation of mutants is emerging, that much is certain. They will be called freaks. Genetic monstrosities. But they are emerging in the inner cities, in the suburbs, in the deserts and the jungles. And when they emerge, they will need teachers, people who can help them overcome their anger and show them how to use their strange gifts responsibly. They will need us._

 _It's not their pain you're afraid of... It's yours. And frightening as it can be their pain will make you stronger if you allow yourself to feel it. Embrace it. It will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have that can bear pain without breaking, and it's born from the most human power: Hope._

 _The thing none of you will ever understand is that there are no sides. There are no Heroes or Villains._

 **Prologue End**

 ** _Westchester County, New York_**

It has been months since the whole House of M event and the whole battle with Bastion lots have changed since then new mutants have started being born even the original leader Charles Xaiver has returned but nothing has gone back to normal with Cyclops and Emma taking charge of the X-Men making Charles more of an adviser. But the X-Men has gotten new mutants most notably Hope Summers. Who's the adopted daughter of Cable and the Messiah mutant. The young girl has gotten close to Charles Xaiver seeing the man who can help her understand her powers and actually treating Her like a real person.

Which she was thankful for but Wolverine and Storm has also treated her like a normal person we'll normal mutant. She even became friends with the vampire Jubilee she could honestly say she liked Jubilee's friendship grew most but out of everyone in the X mansion she didn't like Emma due to the point Telepath believing she's better than had told her not to take it personal since Emma is like that with everyone except for Scott who she loves. Hope had took Charles advice to heart she knew Emma didn't hate her Emma just saw her being someone not on her level even though she's an omega level mutant just like Emma and her adopted father.

But today her, Wolverine, Cyclops, Colossus, Beast, Storm, and Emma are inside Cerebro sitting in the chair is none other than Charles Xaiver wearing the helmet. The man has serious look with sweat coming down from his forehead. Wolverine who has cigar in his mouth blows out smoke and looks at Charles with concern "Charles you alright? " asked Wolverine wondering what could have Charles start sweating he could also tell that the male Telepath is over something.

Charles wipes the sweat from his forehead. He glances at Wolverine but more importantly the cigar that the former weapon x mutant is using. Charles let's out a soft sigh "First Logan. I thought I told you not to smoke those things in here or I'll turn your healing brain into mush?" asked Charles he didn't really mind Wolverine smoking cigars in the mansion but he didn't want cerebro to smell like cigars.

"Sorry Charles, my bad. " said Wolverine as he looks somewhere to put his cigar out he then looks down at his hand. Just as before he could put the cigar out on his hand. Storm grabs onto Wolverine's arm he looks up at Storm giving her a questionable stare "what is it Ororo? " asked Wolverine looking up at Storm.

Storm looks at Wolverine with a caring expression "will you please not use your hand as an ash tray? " asked Storm as she did not want to watch her friend/teammate harm himself even though he can heal from nearly anything. Wolverine nods his head Storm smiles at this and uses her power of the weather to create a strong breeze to blow out the cigar.

Wolverine puts his Cigar away Beast cough in his hand "as entertaining as that was as watching a an intellectual fight between Reed Richards and Black Panther. I believe the Professor has something important to tell us I suggest we listen to the Professor. " said Beast breaking the tension between Wolverine and Storm. The intelligent mutant knew the tension between the two wasn't anything intimate but the furry mutant had a feeling it was something that needed alk their attention.

Charles Xaiver thanked Beast for stopping the conversation between Wolverine and Storm now he can tell the X-Men why he actually called them here. "thank you Hank now I must tell you why you're here. " said Charles

"Does this involved the increase in mutants that has been happening around the world Professor? " asked Colossus who's in his organic form since there's no reason to be in his metal-organic form.

Emma narrows Her eyes "there's been another mutant sited. Hasn't there Charles? " asked Emma narrowing her blue eyes at the elder Telepath.

Charles nods his head "yes I have but only for a moment this person's mind is strongly guarded. But I was to get a read on where this new mutant might be but from what I can tell he's cautious and seems to be agitated I also sense I slight trace of willingness. " said Charles thus confusing the X-Men except Emma who already started to understand the situation with this mysterious mutant.

"This person has been a mutant for a while I guess. " stated Emma.

Charles nods yes head "yes. " said Charles.

"Professor if I may where exactly is this mutant. From what I can tell this mutant has used his power strong enough to make you sweat. But, my question is what could make this mutant to release some much power?" asked Beast in concern.

Charles wiped more sweat from his face "Hank is right, whatever that caused this mutant to let it self must be in danger. But from what I can piece together I saw the mutant facing Sentinels and The Hand. I've been able to read the mind of a member of the head their mission is to brainwash the mutant and have him capture other Omega level mutants and from what I can read from the mind of the ninja is that they are at Berkeley, San Francisco . I want you to save this mutant from the hand. " said Charles thw X-Men looked in shocked but more so than Wolverine since he's been under their control.

Cyclops nods his head "let's go everyone. We can't Hand get there hands on this mutant who knows what they'll make this person do whatever cruel twisted plot the Hand is plotting. ordered Cyclops not wanting this mutant to be used as a weapon.

Wolverine grins "so we fighting ninjas and robots this time sounds like...fun. " grinned Wolverine popping out his adamanitum claws through his hands everyone shook their negativity at the short but violent Canadian mutant.

 ** _Location: Berkley, San Francisco_**

The Hand is an order of evil mystical ninjas who are heavily involved in organized crime and mercenary activities such as assassination plots. The Hand covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They were founded in 1588 as a secret society of Japanese nationalist samurai but were soon co-opted by the Snakeroot, an ancient ninja clan which serves a primordial demon known only as "The Beast".

Members of the Hand are practitioners of powerful occult magic and can murder a person and bring that personback to life as a servant of the Hand, but a few are known to have reversed this programming.

Within the city of Berkley is being destroyed houses being blown up streets being destroyed. hundreds of people are being killed either by accident or simply they are in the wrong at the time. But no this beautiful city isn't being run over by a group of terrorists. No this city has become a battle ground with members of the Hand and reprogrammed Sentinels that have the appearance between a sentinel and Ultron giving the machines a very sinister and dark appearance.

The sentinels have been reprogrammed and rebuilt with the schematics of the various of Ultron bots and sentinels bots over the years.

The machines and The Hand are chasing a Japanese male who's 6'4 and around the age of 17. The Japanese male has tan skin on both sides of his, face he has six scar birthmarks across his cheeks that looks like whiskers. The Japanese man has blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. The teen is wearing a white shirt that has the Gucci symbol on the back of the shirt is the kanji for Gucci ( **グッチ** ), he wears black faded torn jeans, and white and blue 80`S / 90`S VINTAGE NIKE TERMINATOR HI SHOES. This teenager is Naruto Uzumaki the omega level mutant that Charles had detected.

Naruto didn't know how him walking around town listening to music turn to him being chased by robots and ninjas. The blonde knew he was a mutant after all he awoken his mutation at the age of 5 so he was aware of the people wanting him dead or wanting to control him because of his powers. Naruto was careful enough not to used to much of his powers to gain the attention of the superhero or super villain community.

He hid his powers not because he's ashamed of his powers not no he loves having powers and parents haven't forsaken him for having the amazing gifts. But he didn't want to have his family involved with the superhero or super villain community. Hell Naruto honestly doesn't even care he's a mutant he doesn't see himself as being another race he simply see's himself as a metahuman, who was born with powers.

He doesn't see the difference between mutants, humans, or metahumans. Since his father Minato Namikaze who's the mayor his father used to be a Commissioner of Japan and a former general of the Japanese army had always told him to never judge a person on their appearance but only when you've got to know that person. While his mother Kushina Uzumaki who's a scholar and studied at Harvard for Bio-genetics, Cooking, and Biotechnology who has told him to never allow others ignorance to blind your way of thinking.

It also helps that both are intelligent educated this preventing Naruto from being ignorant like most people instead he's very intelligent for his age.

Naruto let's out a snarled as two ninjas trap his arms with chain-kunai "shit. I guess I have no choice to fight. " cursed Naruto he then wraps his hand around his chains and allows a smirk to appear "ya'know you've picked the wrong person to fuck with. Since you bastards obviously are trying to capture me I guess I should tell you why I've hid my powers since I was 5 you see with my mutation it gives me Dinosaur Physiology, Demon Physiology, Esoteric Element Manipulation , Celestial Manipulation,Transcendent Machine Physiology, and Fossil Manipulation and you know what I've learned to control each of my powers. " grinned Naruto as he pulled back his arms causing the two ninjas to fly towards the blonde mutant.

Naruto grabs holds both of the ninjas face with the strength of a dinosaur and demon Naruto slams the two ninjas into the ground he then uses his Demon Physiology granting him demonic wings avoiding the energy blast from a Sentinel. "It's good thing they don't know about my powers. With my Demon Physiology I can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly I retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit body and color change but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. Such has Physically, Spiritual, and Eternal Demon.

With my Dinosaur Physiology I can use the trait of any Dinosaur, with my Esoteric Element Manipulation I can manipulate the esoteric side of the elements of nature. Esoteric Element Manipulation allows me to control elements that possess special properties. This gives me the opportunity to use the elements in a variety of ways, such as physical combat or defensive purposes. I can also gain powers from other external forces of different elements.

With Celestial Manipulation I can create, shape and manipulate the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers, my Transcendent Machine Physiology grants me the ability to be able to become or create a machine, robot, or techno-organic being of incredible power, possessing a wide array of intelligence, abilities, and powers far beyond that of the average creature or machine, and then there's my Fossil Manipulation which I can create, shape and manipulate fossils, the preserved remains or traces of animals, plants, and other organisms from the remote past." thought Naruto as he blast a sentinel with a ball of celestial ball.

He then flies down and the wings go back into his body. He narrows his eyes at the machine "so these machines were built of the blue prints of Ultron and the sentinels. Hmm, interesting he then grins widely showing off his fangs. He then uses his powers to rip and morph the machines into a cybernetic-organic Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and a humanoid machine (he looks like a combination of silver samurai and destroyer from Thor the movie).

Each member of the Hand looks on it shock not excepting the young Japanese blonde to basically rip the sentinels apart and reforming them into something else. They never seen someone basically alter a machine and transforming it into something else. "What the hell! " yelled a ninja.

"I don't believe it! He ripped them apart and reform them into something else internally!" yelled a ninja who's shocked what he had just saw.

"This power it could even be greater than than Magneto's power. " exclaimed an astonished female ninja.

A ninja narrows their eyes at the ninja "we must capture the mutant! " declared a ninja pulling out a bow staff.

A Sentinel eyes lit up " **Mutant Target. Mutant Level, High Omega Level. Threat Level High. ** " said a Sentinel analyzing Naruto.

" **Mission Report : Capture Mutant for The Hand.** " said another Sentinel.

Naruto with his hands encased in gold esoteric fire "you can try tinmen." taunted Naruto he then uses his power over machine to turn the cybernetic-organic Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and robot.

Each of the machines eyes glowed purple " ** _Triceraton online. _** " said the cybernetic Triceratops.

" ** _Titanus online. Ready for battle!_** " said the Brachiosaurus.

The machine Ankylosaurus roared and slamed it's spiked tail **_"weapons online. Systems Ready, Anklotrix Ready._** " said Anklotrix as two machine guns comes out from its shoulders.

The humanoid machine raises both of his arms and two cannons come out from its wrist while it's eyes glowed purple " _ **Avacron Ready for battle. Standing by for orders.** _ " said Avacron.

"Now, let me rephrase a line from a movie that I love. Slice and Dice! Triceraton, Titanus, Anklotrix, and Avacron...kill. " ordered Naruto the four machine charged at the Hand and Sentinels. While each of the machines went off attacking their own group of enemies Naruto jumps in the air and slams his hands on the ground creating a golden fire shockwave .

The supernatural heat is intense it burns the ninjas and robots to ash. Members of the hand attempt to drop from the sky and shooting bow and arrows Naruto raises his hand and fires multiple of celestial beams from his finger tips with precise control each beams go through each of the ninjas heart killing the twenty ninjas from above.

A ninja sneaks up behind him and stabs Naruto through the back but the sword shatters in pieces when coming in contact with the blonde's back. Naruto turns around and grabs the man by the neck he narrows his eyes as the sentinel starts firing its energy blast Naruto with quick reflexes throws the man at the machine.

The sentinel vaporizes the man but the energy blast is blocked by the Red water barrier around Naruto. Naruto skin is then transformed into metal-organic the metal is silver-blue. Naruto creates boosters from his back and literally punches the head off of the sentinel. A couple other sentinels charges at Naruto.

"it's time to end these piles of scrap. " said Naruto as his hands are covered in emerald colored lightning he then raises his hands above his head and claps his hands sending an EMP targeting the sentinels. Every single of the sentinels power down falling to the ground before the rest of the 30 ninjas can do anything Naruto's robots blast them with various energy blast.

Triceraton walks towards Naruto it fires lasers from its eyes killing the last of the ninja who was behind Naruto " ** _all targets eliminated_**." said Triceraton but before either can celebrate the X-jet arrives. Triceraton scans the jet " ** _Humans Located: Human Level ; Mutants. Threat Level : High_**." said Triceraton.

Naruto cursed under his breath he looks around noticing the city being turned into ground zero "just great the X-Men. I could kill them but that would cause problems well it's a good thing it isn't someone like Mageto, Sebastian Shaw, or Apocalypse. " said Naruto even though he was a teenager he was aware of the superheroes and super villains it also help that he was intelligent. Naruto is so intelligent that he's able to find out the secret identity of Spider-Man and various of heroes who wears a mask he once took a IQ test and he found out his IQ is 327.

As the jet flies down Cyclops, Kitty, Emma, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Hope, and Colossus comes out of the jet. Each of the mutants had a shocked expression "my word. " said Beast.

"Oh God. " said Kitty with a hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck! Happened here! " exclaimed Cyclops.

"My lord. " said Storm as she stares at the various dead bodies.

"I don't believe it. " exclaimed a shocked Emma.

"Logan I think he just out killed you. " said a shocked Rogue.

"This isn't right. " stated Colossus as he stares at the bodies.

Wolverine smirks "well I'll be damned. " said Wolverine staring at the machines around Naruto who's still in his techno-organic form.

"He did all this. " asked Hope but it was more of a statement.

Naruto turns off his techno-organic skin "damnit! Damn those ninjas it's their fault I'm caught in this situation. I only let my guard down only a few seconds Charles Xaiver was able to detect me. " thought Naruto in anger as his long time hiding his powers is now.

Naruto glares at the X-Men Cyclops glares back but thanks to his visor Naruto couldn't see his eyes. Emma raises her eyes in curiosity she then attempts to read his mind but finds out she's unable to read the teenager's mind. Naruto focuses his glare on Emma "aye playboy bunny! Stop trying to read my mind. " demanded Naruto.

Emma gains a tick mark "what did you call me? " asked Emma as she narrows her eyes.

"You heard me I guess the X-Men allows porn stars into their ranks. I mean look at you. You look like one of the hoes that Iron man would mess with. " insulted Naruto Wolverine laughs at the blonde's joke.

Cyclops steps up taking roll of leader "who are you and who did this! " demanded Cyclops. Naruto turns around and deactivates his machines each of the machines size changed into a size of a toy. Cyclops not liking to be ignored easily looses his temper "I said who are you!" yelled Cyclops but Naruto kept walking away.

Beast massages his chin "it seems like the young mutant doesn't want to speak with us. " said Beast.

Cyclops turn to Emma "Emma try to read his mind. " said Cyclops.

Emma nods Her head to read the young mutant's mind.

Naruto narrows his blue eyes at Emma "I thought I told you stay out of my head. " snarled Naruto.

"How can you block me out? " asked Emm"a looking at Naruto in curiosity but also in some astonishment since she's a stronger telepath than Charles.

"I have a strong mind. I've learned to block out other telepaths out but sadly I wasn't able to prevent Charles Xaiver from reading my mind. Even though it was only a few minutes It was still enough for that Telepath. " said Naruto with his arms crossed he then turns to Cyclops "and to your questions who I am is none of your concern. But I was the one who killed these ninjas. " said Naruto.

"If you know who we are then you know what you are then right? " asked Cyclops.

"Yes I know who you are. The X-Men and yes I know i'm a mutant but as you can see. I know how to use my powers. " said Naruto transforming his right hand into the hand of an Iguanodon while turning his left hand into a demon white scaly hand that has spikes coming out of his knuckles.

"If you know how to use your powers. Then why not use your powers to save and to prove to the humans we aren't as dangerous as they believe. " said Beast.

Naruto just scoffed at Beast "why the hell would I do that? " asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Storm narrows her eyes at Naruto not understanding why the blonde wouldn't want to help other mutants "why would you not want to use your powers to help mutants?" asked Storm.

Naruto just stares at the African woman " maybe because I don't see the difference between human and mutant. I mean think about it we're both humans but the only difference is that humans don't gain powers at a certain age. The only difference is that unlike other superheroes like Hulk or Spiderman had accidents happened to them while we gain our powers at a certain age. So, let me ask you again what's the difference from us and regular people. I'll tell you nothing we both wake up, go to work, go to school, we cry, hell we even laugh. There is no difference except for the ignorance and hatred that blinds people. " said Naruto.

He then let's out a sigh "besides I'm busy I go to a boarding school, I'm busy looking for colleges to attend, and not to mention I don't care about the war against mutants and humans plus I'm not endangering my family. I know damn well when playing the hero roll there's a chance of my parents being killed besides wearing tights just isn't my thing. " said Naruto.

"But it's your responsibility to show humans we can live together in harmony!" yelled Cyclops.

"Wrong, I don't want to be a hero, I don't care how much humans hate mutants. The only thing I care about is getting a good education but sadly me having a normal life is unlikely to happen due to the Hand and mostly because of you X-Men. I wouldn't doubt others will try to go after me because of how powerful I am. But that doesn't mean i'll join your boy band. " said Naruto he then uses the esoteric earth to left him self from the ground.

"Wait! Where are you going! " yelled Hope Naruto turns to the beautiful redhead.

Naruto quickly realizes just how beautiful she is "I'm going home. Me leave me alone I don't have time for your Martin Luther King speech. " said Naruto as the earth floats in the air.

"We're not done!" yelled Cyclops firing off his optic blast at Naruto, the blonde glances back at Cyclops.

Naruto let's out a sigh he then transformed intoa spiritual demon in this form Naruto sizes increases becoming 8'5. His once tan skin turned sickly green with numerous of demonic markings all over his body. He has long arms on the arms are quils in his form he has four long sharp fingers. His head resembles Violator and Wendigo he has long built legs and his feet resemble feet of an Condor he has four wings and he has yellow bright eyes he has the body of Violator and Blackheart.

Naruto in his Spiritual demon form raises hand absorbing the energy from Cyclops optic blast "really that's how you going to get my attention ." said Naruto he thens transforms back to normal "ya'know thanks to one of my mutation I can transform into the major three types of demons Physical, Spiritual, and Esoteric. And i can control each of their abilities. I can clearly see you and your boy band won't leave me alone so i might as well take you to my house to talk to my parents." said Naruto as he lowers himself to the ground.

Hope giggles at his obvious insult to her team "he's funny but i can't believe how strong he is. He's diffentely an omega level but i can't help to somewhat agree with his way of thinking ." thought Hope as she walks towards Naruto.

Wolvetine walks besides her with a smirk he then turns around grinnjng at Cyclops "you coming Summers? You know the kid could kill you right." said Wolverine with a smirk everyone else starts walking towards Naruto, the blonde then uses his Esoteric powers to lift a huge amount of earth and take Naruto and the X-Men away Naruto was just happy his home wasn't anywhere near his home.

The blonde turns towards Hope "what's your name? " Naruto in curiousity since he never seen her before hell he heard of the rest of the X-Men but she doesn't look familiar. But Naruto realizes she looks like the mutant Jean Grey who has been dead for years.

"My name is Hope...Hope Summers. Can I ask you something." asked Hope Naruto nods his head "how long have you known you were a mutant?" asked Hope wondering when he became a mutant.

Everyone else was wondering when Naruto found out he was a mutant. Naruto let's out a sigh figuring it will take some time to get back home "I found out I was a mutant when I was five years old." said Naruto he actually remembers where he was when he and his family found out he was a mutant if he was honest with himself that day was quite intresting.

 **Flashback 13 years Ago**

 _ **Location: National Dinosaur Museum (Canberra, Australia)**_

Most kids around the age of 5 years old would probably want to go to Disneyland, Snox, or Universal Studios. But for a certain blonde child that's not the case sure Naruto would love to go to either one of those amusement parks. But just like any little boy Naruto loves dinosaurs. So his parents Minato and Kushina had taken their son to one of the best museums that holds dinosaur bones.

Minato being the father of Naruto he has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Minato is wearing a blue button up shirt, over the shirt he's wearing a dark green jacket, black jeans, and blue and black shoes.

Kushina is a beautiful woman. She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She's wearing a white v-neck shirt on the shirt is the numbers 0810, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Both Minato and Kushina smile down at their son who's wearing overalls. Naruto looks around in amazement as if he just entered Wonderland. Kushina then bends down to Naruto's level she smiles at her adorable son. "Hey Naruto do you do you want a piggy back from daddy?" asked Kushina in a sweet mother like tone.

Naruto slowly gains a wide smile. He then turns to his dad with the same millIon watts smile "I want piggy back daddy!" exclaimed Naruto with a wide childlike grin.

Minato couldn't help himself but to smile at his son. He then bends down to his knee "okay Naruto come on. Just don't pull my hair son." said Minato but unfortunately, for Minati Naruto either ignored what his father said or he didn't hear Minato at. Naruto had bragged onto Minato's long spikey blonde locks Minato couldn't help but gain a sweat drops at Naruto "but Naruto I thought I told you not to pull my hair." said Minato.

Kushina nudges Minato to the side Minato looks down at Kushina who has a wide grin "ya'know Naruto wasn't going to listen to you dear." said Kushina with a sly look she then leans into Naruto's face kissing his nose causing Naruto to let out a childish squeal "isn't dat right Naruto Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina.

Minato shrugged his shoulders causing Naruto bounce up and down "yeah, you right. Hey Naruto how about we see the T-Rex!" exclaimed Minato.

Naruto clapped his hands in an excited manner "Yay! T-Rex Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

The two parents laughed at Naruto's excitement Kushina then get's in a pose with her knee wide open "Yeah, my little Naruto is right Dattebane!" yelled Kushina pointing at the tyrannosaurus exhibit.

As they entered the T-Rex exhibit. Naruto eyes shine in amazement as he see's numerous of T-Rex bones "wow." said Naruto with eyes wide open and shocked as he looks at the tyrannosaurus.

Minato smiles down at Kushina "it's hard to believe creatures like this to be arounds centuries ago, huh Kushina?" asked Minato as they walk up to three T-Rex bones.

Kushina nods her head "true. But would you want Dinosaurs to be alive?" asked Kushina with her eyebrow raised.

Minato shook his head negatively with his eyes closed "not really Kushina that doesn't sound fun really." stated Minato as the two talk with each other Naruto stares at the fossils with a look of amazement. Naruto extends his arm out as Naruto focuses on the Tyrannosaurus fossil now notices that every one of the fossils within the museum start to move sightly but then all them turn towards Naruto nearly moving.

Kushina looks on in shock as each of the fossils her eyes then shoot up as the fossils begin to rise from the air. "What the hell." said Kushina as she looks at the fossils then looks at Naruto. Once Naruto notices his mom is looking at him he then looks towards Kushina she notices the fossils are following him "Naruto are you doing this?" asked Kushina.

Naruto tooks the fossils he raises his hand and the rest of the fossils raised their hand Naruto looks back at his mom with a grin "yep." said Naruto with a bright smile.

 **Flashback end**

"It was that day when my parents were scared not because their son was a mutant or because they hated or fear me. They were scared that people might attempt to kill me. I would then discover other powers I had so I was forced to hide them and preventing people to try to use my parents against. They of course were proud of me but they were still scared." said Narutp who's in deep thought as Naruto thinks about the time when he found out he can create fossils.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Species of The Same is done. the next story I'll do is Curse of Heavens** _ **which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 ** _Would you guys like to see a flashback with Kabuto replacing orochimaru what did you think of the story. Did you like it hate but please if you have any problems with it don't bash give the pros and cons. How do you feel about naruko being the main character please give me good feed back._**

 **Within the three weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula- 61**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee- 57**

 **Naruto x Toph- 52**

 **Naruto x Mai- 47**

 **Naruto x Katara- 41**

 **Menma x Yue- 37**

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 _Naruto's Mutation_

 _Esoteric Element Manipulation-_ _The user can manipulate the esoteric side of the elements of nature. Esoteric Element Manipulation allows users to control elements that possess special properties. This gives the users the opportunity to use the elements in a variety of ways, such as physical combat or defensive purposes. The user can also gain powers from other external forces of different elements._ The elements themselves are much stronger than their natural counterparts. As stated above, they possess supernatural properties that grant them special advantages such as surpassing the limitations and weaknesses that their natural opposites may possess

 _Demon_ _Physiogy - User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from:_

 _Fossil Manipulation-_ _User can create, shape and manipulate_ fossils, the preserved remains or traces of animals (also known as zoolites), plants, and other organisms from the remote past.

 _Celestial Manipulation -_ _User can create, shape and manipulate the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers._

 _Dinosaur Physiology - User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into_ dinosaurs.

 _Transcendent Machine Physiology- User with this ability is or can able to become a machine, robot, or techno-organic being of incredible power, possessing a wide array of intelligence, abilities, and powers far beyond that of the average creature or machine._

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _As they entered the T-Rex exhibit. Naruto eyes shine in amazement as he see's numerous of T-Rex bones "wow." said Naruto with eyes wide open and shocked as he looks at the tyrannosaurus._

 _Minato smiles down at Kushina "it's hard to believe creatures like this to be arounds centuries ago, huh Kushina?" asked Minato as they walk up to three T-Rex bones._

 _Kushina nods her head "true. But would you want Dinosaurs to be alive?" asked Kushina with her eyebrow raised._

 _Minato shook his head negatively with his eyes closed "not really Kushina that doesn't sound fun really." stated Minato as the two talk with each other Naruto stares at the fossils with a look of amazement. Naruto extends his arm out as Naruto focuses on the Tyrannosaurus fossil now notices that every one of the fossils within the museum start to move sightly but then all them turn towards Naruto nearly moving._

 _Kushina looks on in shock as each of the fossils her eyes then shoot up as the fossils begin to rise from the air. "What the hell." said Kushina as she looks at the fossils then looks at Naruto. Once Naruto notices his mom is looking at him he then looks towards Kushina she notices the fossils are following him "Naruto are you doing this?" asked Kushina._

 _Naruto tooks the fossils he raises his hand and the rest of the fossils raised their hand Naruto looks back at his mom with a grin "yep." said Naruto with a bright smile._

 _"It was that day when my parents were scared not because their son was a mutant or because they hated or fear me. They were scared that people might attempt to kill me. I would then discover other powers I had so I was forced to hide them and preventing people to try to use my parents against. They of course were proud of me but they were still scared." said Narutp who's in deep thought as Naruto thinks about the time when he found out he can create fossils._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **Recap End**_

Hope just blinks her eyes in amazement while everyone else had their own expression especially Beast who look intrigued by his tale of his mutation awakening Hope then smiles at Naruto "sounds you had fun that day. I awakened my mutation when i was a baby my dad said I was one of the first mutants born after Scarlet Witch had did M-Day." said Hope who's happy she has met someone around her age.

Beast stroked his fury chin as he looks at Naruto with curiosity "that's quite an astounding tale Naruto I'm even more shock that no one saw you I can also understand where you coming from trying to lead a normal life." said Beast.

The African woman nods her head in agreement "I'm surprised someone as young as yourself recognized some faults with being a superhero. People around your age usually want to be a superhero." commented Storm.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner he could tell her that his mutation gave him Omniscience but he saw no reason to inform any of them he already showed them more of his ability he was originally planning to show even if it was a sliver of what he can actually do, he then turned to Storm "well, I don't I have better things to do than become enter of attention and most feared person in the world." said Naruto causing Hope to released a small snickered Wolverine just smirks at the kid he could tell this kid is not just intelligent but won't take shit from anyone.

Emma raised an eyebrow and stares at Naruto with a suspicious glare "what might that be? Your a mutant. What could be more important than helping your fellow mutant and wanting the world to be able to coexist with the humans?" asked the blonde haired telepath.

Naruto just scoffed st her "and you dressed like a whore is helping the mutant community how. Oh and Summers don't even try anything I mean I don't you can survived from fall this high but to what the hooker was saying I don't care about the mutants popping up. If I saw a mutant being beat to death I wouldn't do anything after all it has nothing to do with me. Even if the whole world declared a war against mutants I wouldn't do anything because I'm focus on my education." said Naruto in a flat tone.

Cyclops looked at the young teenager with utter shock he couldn't believed what he was hearing from this kid he then glares at the young mutant "how the hell could you say that! You're a mutant!" yelled Cyclops.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mutant leader "and what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto in a flat tone.

Colossus stares at Naruto with a bewildered look the metal mutant can't believed this teenager didn't care about the other mutant. Sure when people first weren't sure what they are of if they actually wanted to join the mutant cause but those are people who just discovered they are mutants but Naruto he discovered he was a mutant at the age of five years old. But this also raised alarms in his head Colossus can't help but wonder how he was able to keep telepaths such Charles Xavier and Emma Frost out of mind since they were some of the strongest telepaths on the plant.

Beast coughed in his hand and gaining the attention of the other mutants "if I may Naruto Uzumaki. Have you ever thought about joining something, joining a bigger cause that can possibly change the world?" asked Beast.

Naruto stares at Beast with a blank stare he then begins to laugh at Beast "ahahaha and tell...me has your mutant cause resolved anything after all these years you're still at square one. I don't want to join your little breakfast club. Besides as farxas I see it you idiots haven't achieved anything humans and mutants are still at each others throat for the last decade it's almost as if all deaths meant nothing." said Naruto in a cold tone both Cyclops and Colossus charged at Naruto with blinding rage Naruto with absolute speed grapes Cyclops by his face he then grabs onto the Russian mutant's arm.

Emma smirks at this "not a very smart move." said Emma Cyclops visor lights up but instead of Naruto being blown back a mini crimson blast goes off each of them stand in shock as both Naruto'sNaruto's hand and Scott's face has smoke going off. Upon seeing his command injured Colossus punched Naruto's cheek.

But the blow doesn't do anything to him everyone just stares in shock at the teenager who just took a punch from their power house "not a very smart move." mocked Naruto he then breaks Colossus wrist he let's go of the two "you two aren't very smart huh. He then turned towards the other X-Men with a questionable stare "why didn't you help?" asked Naruto.

Wolverine grins at Naruto "I wanted to see Summers get his ass kicked." grinned Wolverine.

Emma just crossed her arms underneath her breast and just scoffed at him "I thought they had it handled." said Storm who's still shock seeing both her teammates being taken out.

"I was curious what might happened." commented Beast who seem interest in Naruto or more so he was interested in his mutation after all the last time someone was able to break one of Colossus's limbs was the Hulk "his mutation must be something astonishing." thought Beast.

"I'm Ororo I thought they can handle it themselves." said Rogue she was impressed with Naruto since taking an optic blast or a punch from Colossus is no joke "his skin must must be pretty durable to handle those two especially getting punched by Colossus. It didn't even look like he felt it." thought Rogue.

"I was sure Colossus could take you out." said Kitty who know regrets not helping her friends even though the only one keeping them afloat is the young teenager.

Naruto then turned towards the beautiful redhead " I wanted to see how it played out. But that was amazing you were able to take Scott's optic blast and a punch from Colossus like it was nothing." commented Hope with a smile.

Naruto grins at Hope "thanks I told you before I know how to use my powers and I was confident I could take the two out. " said Naruto.

Hope just looks at him with curiosity "so, what's your name?" asked Hope.

"Yeah what is your name you asked lil' red what's hers well you could have a crush on our little miracle." teased Rogue grinning at Naruto.

He just rolled his eyes at the southern woman "your just going to keep pestering me aren't you? questioned Naruto but it was more of a statement.

Rogue then puffed out her chest causing her breast to bounce Storm, Kitty, and Hope just rolled her eyes at their friend "you bet suga!" replied Rogue.

"Well I don't see anything wrong giving them my name as long as I don't tell them anything about my powers I should be fine." thought Naruto he then turned towards Rogue with an annoyed expression "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"Interesting is in not your name is translated to Maelstrom?" asked Beast.

Naruto then groans at the questions "I'm really starting to think about letting you idiots drop from here." groaned Naruto.

"Then why not just kill us you said you could unless you were just lying to us. After all you could be all talk and no action." taunted Emma with a smug look.

The blonde male scoffed at Emma "if I wanted you deaddead Playboy bunny you would be dead right now." said Naruto in a casual tone.

"Then why not just kill us?" asked Cyclops who's know feeling suspicious of the teenager mostly because he believes Naruto is being cocky.

Naruto just stares at Cyclops scorched visor "because letting you life was the easiest way not to draw that much attention also killing you just seemed like too much for me." said Naruto.

Wolverine just stares at the teenager with a questionable stare "so you didn't kill us because...you're lazy runt?" asked Wolverine who's beginning to feel that kid is overestimating himself sure he was impressed he was able to kill all those ninjas and reprogrammed sentinels. But the former Weapon X felt like young kid could actually kill him after all many had tried to kill him but none have ever been able to actually kill him.

"Yes but I also didn't want anymore attention drawn towards me. The last thing I need is every government and supervillain organization. Long ago, I realized the danger of being a mutant or metahuman being a hero with no powers is just as dangerous. People hate what they don't understand and others will use the ones you care to hurt those that a precious to you and I plan to keep myself and my family out of harms way. You costume wearing heroes especially draw danger." said Naruto he then stares at the sky with a blank expression "I have foreseen nearly over a hundred ways for me to escaped but each either ends with their death fighting them into unconsciousness the only people with that it would make me public enemy one within the superhero committee. While the X-Men and many humans are hated by everyone they are friends with the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and other teams. This was just the easiest way and I won't catch the attention of the superhuman committee I don't like it. I'd rather kill them where they stand after all it wouldn't be hard but this isn't about me this is about protecting my family." thought Naruto.

"Cocky much aren't you kid?" replied Kitty with her hand on her hip she then kneels down to Colossus and helps him up "you alright?" asked Kitty with a concern look on her face.

Colossus nods his head he then turned his head to Naruto "you're strong." replied Colossus.

"I know maybe next time think." insulted Naruto.

Colossus narrowed his metallic eyes at the young Japanese male "you shouldn't have said what you said we've lost friends." said Colossus.

"And I should care why?" asked Naruto.

Storm then placed her hand on the metal mutant "Colossus please calm yourself we're trying to get him to our side not drive him away." said Storm.

Cyclops turned towards his comrade he know knew why Naruto was so confident not because of arrogance or overconfidence but because he knew could take each everyone of them out "Ororo is right we must get him to see why our cause is so important." said Cyclops in a leader manner.

Emma then turned to the younger blonde "are we almost there?" asked Emma with a bored tone.

"What is your pimp calling you back?" insulted Naruto who clearly doesn't like her or trust her. She may seemed like she wants what's best for the mutant kind but he could tell from a first glance the lingerie wearing mutant is quite selfish.

Emma grits her teeth in frustration "why you insoluble brat!" growled Emma.

Cyclops places his hand on his lover's shoulder "Emma just bare with it as soon as we can convinced his parents we'll leave." said Cyclops Emma just let's our a sigh and grasped his hand.

"What a good little slut. I mean you have to be I wonder how many other guts have passed you around." mocked Naruto Emma's skin then becomes diamond Naruto stops her punch without looking Emma then watches as his arm is morphed into an arm of a Spinosaurus she then watches in horror as her diamond hand begins to crack "how pathetic its always the foolish ones who attack first. I mean you saw me break your chromed penis friend's wrist what makes you think you stand a better question?" asked Naruto.

He then begins to walk to the edge he then lifts her from the rock "let go child." demanded Emma who's narrowing her eyes at Naruto she couldn't understand it he was an unsolvable eginma she didn't understand how he can block her out she knew it had to be about his mutation but the problem was she had no idea what it was.

Naruto glares back at her "ya'know if I was you I wouldn't release your diamond form. You can walk from here." said Naruto he then released his grip from her and watches as Emma plummets to the ground. He then turned towards the other X-Men "were only five blocks away from my house." said Naruto. The blonde then begins to fly lower he and the other X-Men step off of the rock as they stand in front of a two story house.

"So this is were you live?" asked Hope.

Naruto nods his head "it seems homey doesn't it?" asked Beast.

Naruto turns his head and stares at the panting Emm "well let's get this over with I have homework to do." said Naruto.

Wolverine then rubs the back of his head and turns to Cyclops "wow the kid really doesn't want to be a X-Men." said Wolverine.

With that they followed Naruto into his home "mom I'm home." said Naruto as he removes his shoes everyone copies Naruto except Emma and Cyclops.

"Okay I'm coming Naruto." said Kushina she then enter the living room with a happy expression but a upon seeing the mutants her once happy expression morphed into one of anger "WHAT THE HELL ARE THE X-MEN DOING HERE!" yelled Kushina Minato runs down stairs as soon as he hears his wife yelling he too narrowed his piercing blue eyes.

beast steps up taking roll of peace maker "we mean you know harm. My name is Hank McCoy!" said Beast.

"LIES!" roared Kushina who's hair starts to flare up making the red haired woman look like some demon. She then turned towards her husband "Minato these bastards are trying to take our son way!" exclaimed Kushina.

"I assure we do not plan to take your son away. All we want is to talk." Storm hoping to calm the mother of the Omega Mutant.

Minato just shock his head "no what you want is for my son who's only a teenager to join your war against the homosapien. Your asking me and my wife to hand over our child to you people." said Minato who's staring at them with an unfazed expression not even bother by the X-Men's glare.

"You people! What do you mean as you people?" questioned Kitty.

"What I mean is you costume heroes. I know if I allow my son to join you I'll never see him. Besides I do not want to bury my son." said Minato.

"But your son has gifts if he goes to Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted he van master his powers and help ends this hatred with humans mutants." said Cyclops.

"You speak as if you are not human. The only difference between us is a certain gene other than that you aren't as different as my wife and I. Naruto." said Minato.

Naruto turned to the older blonde "yes, dad." said Naruto.

"You brought them here because you knew this was the only course of action that won't bring the attention of the other superheroes. Didn't you?" asked Minato his son nods his head he then smiles at his son "good I don't want you involved with them." said Minato.

Naruto flashes his father a fox like grin "dad why would I want to join their boy band- it is not boy band." interrupted Colossus.

"Sure it is. Besides I have better things to do than fight for people I don't know or care about. And I have bright future I rather stay on track then be in some home of some weird creepy old bald Heaven Gates. " grinned Naruto.

Hope blushes at Naruto's grin Kushina stares at Hope the red haired mutant then turns to Kushina who's staring at her intensely "yes miss Uzumaki." said Hope.

Kushina seems to ignore her and walks up to her her teammates then get ready if the human attacks her but to Hope's and everyone shocked Kushina hugs Hope tightly in a near death hug rubbing her cheek against Hope's "you're so cute." chimed Kushina she then sets her sites on Wolverine and Beast "get out if my house you filthy beasts." demanded Kushina.

Wolverine and Beast just stood in shocked at the 360 mood change Emma them begins to snicker Kushina turns to Emma "you too hooker!" demanded Kushina.

"No listen he-ouch." groaned Emma she then States at Kushina with a questionable stare "did you just throw a wooden spoon at me?" questioned Emma.

Kushina then appears to have an iron food mallet "get...out!" ordered Kushina three mutants seeing no way around it leaves the house leaving Cyclops, Kitty, Colossus, Rogue, Storm, and Hope with the unwilling family.

"Please miss Uzumaki you wouldn't have to worry about Naruto's education at Charles Xavier's school your son would get the worlds best education." said Cyclops.

The mothrr of the Omega Level then gains a thinking look "let me think about no." said Kushina with a deadpan expression who wanted these hoodlums in her home she was starting get annoyed as they attempt to convince them to let their son join their fight against the homosapien she was no idiot she's aware lots of people were killed because of the mutant caused and she'd rather have him alive.

"But your just hindering his skills by making him live his life as a human!" resorted Cyclops with a mental groan at the hard headed parents.

"No, they're not I choose to live my life as a normal person because I realized the trouble that can be caused if anyone found out my existence." said Naruto with his arms crossed who's not even interested in their cause after all it wasn't his problem and he doesn't attend to make it his problem.

"But someone already knows of your existence." exclaimed Storm with a pleading expression.

The Japanese woman looked at her son with concern. All that is going through her head is has someone finally discovered her son. "Have they really?" Kushina.

The whiskered male nods his head "yeah it is The Hand had reprogrammed some sentinels but I took care of them see." said Naruto then takes out a miniature Triceraton, Titanus, Anklotrix, and Avacron from his pocket and showed them to his parents "these were once sentinels made by The Hand but I had some remolding done but right now Triceraton, Titanus, Anklotrix, and Avacron are searching through all The Hands computers to find the manufacturing building I've had them do this ever since poster child for boy scouts and his little club found me in a manner of hours I will know where it is and then I'll destroy the building the people who created these sentinels." said Naruto.

Kushina looks at her son with worry and concern "when you find the base please be careful. Minato and I wouldn't know what we do if we ever lost you." said Kushina as she brings her son in for a hug.

Naruto smiles at his mother "don't worry I promise I will believe it." said Kushina.

Minato smiles warmly at his son "I'm glad to hear that just be careful. When you find their base they won't go easy on you." said Minato.

"And neither will I dad you can trust me." commented Naruto with a half grin.

"We can be of some assistance we could help you." said Kitty.

"Don't need it if I didn't need your before then why would I need it now. I was capable of killing all those ninjas even before you guys show up." stated Naruto.

Rogue rolled her eyes at Naruto "are one arrogant little kid." said Rogue.

"What you call arrogance I call it confidence. " said Naruto.

Kushina then stares at the rest of the X-Men "now if you don't mind..GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I THROW YOU TROUBLESOME IDIOTS OUT!" yelled Kushina with an angry expression upon seeing the losing battle X-Men then leave the house.

Cyclops then released a sigh of tiredness "well that went well." groaned Kitty.

Rogue then rubs the back of her neck "I thought she was going throw a frying pan at us or something. I mean she threw mallet at Emma." stated Rogue at first it seemed like Minato and Kushina had hated mutant bug it became clear to her they didn't hate mutants they just hated the superhero committee as a whole.

Wolverine then snickers at Emma causing Emma to glare at him at which she has a notable small injury on her head "shut it Logan!" growled Emma she then huffs in annoyance "great now its bleeding, why didn't you just allow me use my powers on them that would've been easier." stated Emma.

"That be true but we can Naruto is a very intelligent kid especially for his age but he would've been suspicious of their certain change and that would have give him another reason not to join us." explain Cyclops but he too wish he can use Emma's powers to sway the difficult parents but he knew it wasn't what Charles Xavier would do, it's something the X-Men wouldn't do.

Wolverine nods his head agreeing with Cyclops "Summers is right, this would only give the kid another to hate you especially you Emma. I mean you did attacked him and tried to read his mind it's obvious he wants nothing to do with the X-Men. I doubt he would even accept a position on the Avengers." said Wolverine as he ignites a cigar.

Kitty's attention shifted from Wolverine to Cyclops "so, what now Scott?" asked Kitty.

"For now we return." said Cyclops.

Rogue raised her eyebrow "so, we're just going to forget about him!" exclaimed a worried Rogue after all she knew what it felted like to be used for others desires and needs. She did not want this young mutant to be used as a weapon.

Cyclops shook his head negatively "no we need to think of a new course of action. We originally thought he wouldn't be so far knowing about his mutation." said Cyclops as he tries to calm his teammates down he knew each felt differently about leaving the young mutant alone.

Emma turned towards Cyclops "not just that but we had no idea how he felt about mutant community or the superhero community. We also excepted his parents to be scornful of their son or in most cases believing there is something wrong with being a mutant but here we have parents who still love and care about their child. It also seems as both parents are very intelligent we have a hard case Scott this is not going to be easy." explained Emma while she's still angry at the insults being thrown by a young teenager she knew she can't allow her emotions to blind her after all they are trying to get a powerful mutant to their side even though said mutant is a brat.

Kitty then crossed her arms underneath her breast "then this is going to need a lot work." said Kitty everyone agrees with Kitty with that they begin to leave.

Wolverine then growls in annoyance causing everyone to turned towards him "awe, shit! We have to walk backback. He knew would've happen! He played us damn kid!" snarled Wolverine as he relies they have to do 26 mile walk back on foot.

 **Timeskip**

 **Location: Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted**

The aged mutant sips on his tea "so the mutant you encountered was a teenager?" asked Charles with a polite tone he was quite shocked that mutant so young was able to learn how to use his powers but like everyone his mutation caught his attention "from what they've told me he can transformed into a demon, can reshape the machines and alter their program, he even has the ability to control fossils. He even appeared to have superhuman strength, durability, and control over an unnatural earth element." thought Charles.

Emma nods her head who know has a bandage on her forehead she was quite shocked at how Naruto's mother was. "Yeah he was quite intelligent and rude." grumbled Emma who's still annoyed at the insults. She had never been insulted like that after all most people had been awestruck at her natural beauty but this kid saw her as nothing as a common whore which would've made any woman angry.

The leader of the X-Men sighs even talking about the young teenager is giving him a headache. He still had a headache from the backlash from his optic blast it still hurt like hell. The Summers mutant thought Naruto was going to crush his skull "he also is powerfully skilled I'm not even completely sure if he's just an Omega Level Mutant Charles." said Cyclops but underneath his visor his crimson colored eyes narrows at the founder of the X-Men.

Charles then massages his chin "you believed his a Beyond Omega Level Mutant?" asked Charles.

Cyclops nods his head "yes from the show of what little he can do I would say the level he has is far beyond that of an Omega Level Mutant. This child also seems very hesitant to show his other powers." said Cyclops.

Charles eyes then become one of determination "if this mutant is truly what you say he could possibly be the one that can help us change the sides of the war. But it seems what we must do is to somehow convinced this Naruto our war against the hateful mutants and the evil mutant is a noble cause. Scott, Emma this task won't be easy you know if you fail we would lose a great addition right?" asked Charles.

"Of course we know that! But we must be willing to take the chances with each day the humans hatred of us becomes greater! What's to say one day the humans won't band together and exterminate us or worse a wide execution for mutants! Just look what the hand did these were sentinels created from the blueprints of Ultron. Who knows what they might do next!" roared Cyclops in anger.

Charles then rises from his seat "I know, as each day the humans are plotting but we must stand strong. Prove to them we are peaceful and we do not want some other mutants want. We must show them we want to live in peace not live divided. Please do not do anything rash Scott the work you're doing requires another level of strategy. Your dealing with someone who's aware of the hard part of saving the mutant race and being one with the Superhero community." said Charles.

Cyclops sighs "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated that the humans still see us as criminals." said Cyclops.

"I know how you feel Scott sometimes I wonder if this war will ever stop but I have hope. Hope that one day mutant and human can live in peace." said Charles with a confident tone.

 **With Naruto**

Both Naruto and Minato watched as Kushina angrily stuffs her face with food "how dare they enter my home! Demanding to take away my son! My only son! The nerve of those people who the hell do they think they are! Stupid pajama wearing idiots!" grumbled Kushina as she stuffs her face with some Hawaiian BBQ chicken.

Minato smiles nervously at Kushina "um, dear don't you think you should slow down? You could choke on your food." advised Minato.

Kushina glares at her husband "shut it Minato I'm pissed! Those pajama wearing idiots think they know what's best for our son. I believed I'm allowed to be angry!" roared Kushina after all any parent would be angry idlf someone came in their house telling them what's best for their child.

Minato then eats a piece of asparagus "I know your pissed I am to. They basically want us to give Naruto to them for their mutant army. But you should slow down." said Minato.

Kushina puffs out her cheeks stubbornly she then turned towards Naruto "Naruto do you want to joined them?" asked Kushina.

Naruto shook his head negatively the two parents released a heavy sigh "no I don't being a X-Men or hero would put you guys in danger. Besides with being a hero you and your love ones are in constant danger ever hero has literarily lost someone who they care about I don't want to do that I want to focus on my education after all my education is more important than some war going on against people who are too ignorant to see their war is pointless." said Naruto.

Kushina then holds onto her son's hand and smiles brightly at Naruto "you know we only what's best for you right?" asked Kushina.

Naruto's eyes went to the amber encased Rhantus Orbignyi he then turned back to his mother "yeah I know you just don't want to have to bury me if I die. Even though I doubt anyone can kill me." said Naruto with a smile.

"We know how powerful but we're your parents we can't but toto worry about you. You can be god himself and we would still worry about you." said Minato who smiles at his son.

Naruto smiles at his father "right dad, mom I'm happy I have such wonderful parents but can I be excused. I need some fresh air dealing with Summers and his boy friend is a real pain." said Naruto.

Minato nods his head with a smile "sure im sure we all have a headache dealing with them." said Minato.

Naruto smiles at his father he then exits out of the house and stretch his arms allowing him to hear the cracking sound of his bones. Then fossil rises from the ground; the fossil looks like a crossed from a basilisk and a bat the fossil flies to a tree that's two miles from them.

Hope is left shocked as the strange fossil creature wraps around her "its no use that fossil I created as nullified your mutation now what are you doing here did Summers ordered you to spy on me?" demanded Naruto who's eyed are narrowed with his eyes eyes igniting with white hellish lightning.

"Scott didn't send me! I'm here on my own! " exclaimed Hope.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hope "why?" asked Naruto as he turned off his demonic lightning.

"I was curious about what it's like to have a family." blurted Hope.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 114**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 90**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, My Dear Ashikabi, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating My Dear Ashikabi then Whirlpool Meets Sand, Train By Prodigies after that I'll update Our Nindo Way and then Curse of Heavens I also will do Force of Family and I'll do_** ** _Never Again, Great Fox Demon, and_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend after that Sword and Guns, Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes, and then Darkness Within us then Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	3. Mutant Night Out

**Recap**

 _Kushina then holds onto her son's hand and smiles brightly at Naruto "you know we only what's best for you right?" asked Kushina._

 _Naruto's eyes went to the amber encased Rhantus Orbignyi he then turned back to his mother "yeah I know you just don't want to have to bury me if I die. Even though I doubt anyone can kill me." said Naruto with a smile._

 _"We know how powerful but we're your parents we can't but t_ _o worry about you. You can be god himself and we would still worry about you." said Minato who smiles at his son._

 _Naruto smiles at his father "right dad, mom I'm happy I have such wonderful parents but can I be excused. I need some fresh air dealing with Summers and his boy band is a real pain." said Naruto._

 _Minato nods his head with a smile "sure I'm sure we all have a headache dealing with them." said Minato._

 _Naruto smiles at his father he then exits out of the house and stretch his arms allowing him to hear the cracking sound of his bones. Then fossil rises from the ground; the fossil looks like a crossed from a basilisk and a bat the fossil flies to a tree that's two miles from them._

 _Hope is left shocked as the strange fossil creature wraps around her "its no use that fossil I created as nullified your mutation now what are you doing here did Summers ordered you to spy on me?" demanded Naruto who's eyed are narrowed with his eyes eyes igniting with white hellish lightning._ _"_

 _Scott didn't send me! I'm here on my own! " exclaimed Hope._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hope "why?" asked Naruto as he turned off his demonic lightning._

 _"I was curious about what it's like to have a family." blurted Hope._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Naruto stares at her with a confused look "aren't you two related? I mean isn't Cyclops your family?" questioned Naruto who was confused after all the red-haired female in front of him looked like the X-Man Jean Grey accept much younger.

Hope nods her head and stares at the stars that night full sky "he's my grandfather." said Hope confusing the young Japanese mutant "time travel." said Hope the blonde teen then gains an understanding look time was confusing even with his extremely high intelligence he still found time traveling confusing but both Hope and Naruto understood time traveling but that didn't make it any less confusing.

Naruto then commanded the Fossil Baslisk to unwrapped itself around the redhead her green eyes shine at him with gratitude while Hope could've easily mimic his power she decided against it after all she didn't come back here to start a fight with the mutant that seemed like it was Wolverine's job. She then turned towards him "so, what's it like?" asked Hope.

Naruto then strokes the skull of the serpent "you mean to have a family that doesn't include the asshat of a leader?" asked Naruto Hope giggles at his joke he was fully aware at how much of an asshole Cyclops is and living with the mutant leader must be difficult he just met the man and he already hates Summers.

Hope nods her head and releases a low giggle "aha, yeah not having my asshat grandfather." joked Hope.

Naruto then allows a half smirk to appear on his face "I like it I mean my parents didn't abandoned me like other parents actually they treated me as if me being a mutant wasn't a big deal." commented Naruto he was truly happy that his parents were like the ignorant mutant haters.

His ocean blue eyes met Hope's emerald colored eyes "does anyone else know?" asked Hope who has a pink hue running across her face she doesn't understand what made her blush after all no one has ever made her blush but this is probably due to the fact that everyone sees her as the reborn Jean Grey.

"Yeah, there are. My godparents know it is why my godmother had decided to study mutant genetics. The two of them have helped me with understanding my powers. So, what do they call you? The Second Coming, Marvel Girl, Return of the Phoenix, Jean Grey the second?" mocked Naruto who was aware of the X-Men has ridiculous names even though he has nigh omniscience there are still things he doesn't know but he was aware that Cyclops is a horrible husband and person it is his fault that his son was experimented on and has that techno virus that plagues his body he was even aware of the whole conflict involving registration act that had caused a civil war between the superhero community he even knew about the whole Skrull Invasion.

It was these reasons why he didn't want to join the superhero community with the constant conflict and alien invasions and the X-Men had been involved in dangerous conflicts especially when Scarlet Witch wiped out half the mutants.

Hope then looks away in embarrassment "Mutant Messiah." said Hope in a low tone.

Naruto stares at her with a blank expression on his face "really wow someone was feeling a little bit too religion. What dumbass gave you that name? Tsk, might as well call your self mutant Jesus." mocked Naruto but unknown to her a beetle nano-bot flies off his finger tip and becomes even smaller making it invisible to the naked eye the nano-bot then enters her skin.

"It was Scott who gave me that name." said Hope but the red-haired woman knew that name was over the top even for X-Men standards it was because of this name and how she was treated made her feel like she was alone even though there are some people at the mansion who simply see her as Hope Summers and she was fortunate for.

"Why am I not surprised." said Naruto with his rolling back.

Hope turns towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow "you really don't like Scott do you?" asked Hope not understanding why he hated Scott so much she wasn't sure it was possible for someone to hate Scott as much as Wolverine hates Scott he also seems to hate Emma but that didn't surprised her too much after all lots of people hate Emma and there were some who still saw her as the White Queen.

"I have my reasons besides it didn't take that long to find out he's a dick." said Naruto even though it was clear she wasn't trying to recruit him into the X-Men like the others were he still knew not to tell her anything about his omniscience after all she didn't really need to know he's aware of certain events happening in the multiverse the less she knows and the less she'll try to get him to join her friends and taking orders from Cyclops and Emma didn't sound appealing to the blonde haired mutant.

Once again, Hope Summers releases a fit of giggles she oddly found herself enjoying his company even though the blonde was horribly rude to her friends even though Scott had pretty much started. She couldn't help but wonder was this how it feels to have someone her own age who doesn't see her as a mutant Messiah or some good for the mutant race instead Naruto sees her as Hope and not Jean Grey.

Naruto found Hope to be an anomaly he's always been able to see the life's of many of the superheroes and villains but for some strange reason he was unable to see her or her adventures he wasn't sure if this was because of her not only him to see or it could because he doesn't have complete omniscience but he found Hope to be far better company then some of the other X-Men the blonde sighs as Triceraton, Titanus, Anklotrix, and Avacron still haven't found the manufacturing building he needed to find the place and destroy it as long as the Hand has those plans they can create powerful sentinels fortunately he none of the ninjas he fought were able to escape but the Hand obliviously knows of him thanks to those machines and as long as they create them they can easily find him.

And he wasn't going to allow his parents to be killed because of some damn ninjas he may not be a hero but that doesn't mean he won't fight back he'll show what happens to those who mess with his family "and hopefully after this I won't see The Hand and the X-Men for a long time." thought Naruto he knew he was being cruel and an asshole for insulting their cause but to him it seemed pointless especially when the X-Men don't do anything to show their are normal citizens too so until they change the way they operate he isn't joining their boyband.

Hope smiles at the young teen "yeah he's a real pain at times and same with Emma she can be a real bitch...like all the time." said Hope but muttered the last part to herself.

Naruto obliviously heard her and just snorted at her it seemed like the two mutants had somethings in common both thought Scott is a dick and Emma is a bitch."But shouldn't you be heading home. I'm sure Summers is messing his Lord and savior...the Mutant Messiah." mocked Naruto causing the girl to turn scoff at him with a smirk.

She grins at Naruto and pats her gun "I don't need Scott to help me I can handle myself! And your talking to the daughter of Cable!" exclaimed Hope feeling proud to be the child of Cable who was the person she cared for the most.

The daughter of Cable the blonde didn't jnkn that but seems like Cable adopted the girl that was quite surprisedly but it's a good thing he isn't like his father probably the only Summers he likes besides Havoc but the blonde Summers is weird.

Naruto grins at her "oh yeah, what can you do Red Riding Mutant?" joked Naruto.

Hope blushes at the comment "wait and see fox charming!" joked Hope within her head a chibi Hope is bouncing up and don't with Glee and chibi Naruto just standing their with an annoyed expression.

Hope then turns towards the star covered skyline "stars are lucky their free to go wherever they want and they don't have deal with discrimination." commented Hope.

"That's cause people are stupid to hate someone because they are different, tsk. People really are stupid and I'm talking about both humans and mutants seriously they are wasting time fighting each other but then again we humans are our own destruction." said Naruto in a cold tone Hope stares at Naruto not understanding about us being our own destruction.

And yet again the blonde was another mystery and everything about him seemed mysterious she then stares back at the sky but was surprised as the stars begin flying around the sky she then slowly turn towards Naruto who's covered in a golden aura and his eyes gained a golden hue making them even more beautiful "damn it! I knew it! It was Naruto!" thought Hope she then swats him on the arm "damn it Naruto quit!" exclaimed Hope.

Naruto rolled his eyes within a matter if seconds each star in the sky returned back to their original places Titanus, Triceraton, Anklotrix, and Avacron's eyes lights up with a red hue this caught the attention of the two Beyond Omega Level Mutants " **Scan Complete**." said Anklotrix.

Naruto looked at the cybernetic dinosaur with a pleased expression it might have taken a while for the scanning to be complete. He then gains a serious expression "where is the warehouse?" asked Naruto ignoring the curious gaze of Hope.

" **The Sentinel Factory is located in Bakerville, Wisconsin**." said Avacron the robot's eyes light up and a digital map appears.

Naruto releases a sigh "it shouldn't take me that long too get there 30 or 40 minutes at best muttered Naruto he then stands up but before he can do anything Hope places her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"You don't actually believe I'm going to stand here and you go facing all those ninjas and robots alone." said Hope.

"Why?" asked Naruto it may have been a simple word but it also held alot of meaning behind it.

The only response she could come up with was a simple shrug of the shoulders "I'm not sure but I'm an X-Man it's our job to help mutants." said Hope smiling up at the towering teen.

"Fine, whatever. Just stand back for a minute I'm going turn into my strongest demon form." said Naruto Have hope steps a couple steps back not sure how large Naruto will be in his strongest demon form.

Naruto then begins to increase in height he now stands 8'9 his muscles expand thus making him as muscular as the mighty God of Thunder. his face shifts into a more demonic appearance he no longer has has his natural tan skin tone instead his skin is crimson red. his face morohem into a demonic skull lik face with horns blazing red eyes, sharp razor fangs, and his ears are more pointy and longer. His face and neck are a mixture of black and red his whole head is covered in bright wild flames, he wears a black armored chest piece that has a skull on it the eyes and nose of the skull are a vibrant red he also has a flaming circle on his stomach and inside of the flaming circle is the teeth. He wears spikes on his shoulders he also wears a maroon colored cape he wears guantlets that are covered in sharp curved spikes. Around his waist he wears a chain like belt made from demon skulls, he wears demon skulls on his knee pads, and wears grey boots.

"This is my Nether Demon form and let's go." said Naruto in a deep demonic voice his body is then covered in a golden aura the crimson demon grabs Avacron, Anklotrix, Titanus, and Triceraton he then picks up Hope and carries her he then looks down at Hope who's has her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck "hang on." said Naruto.

This was the only warning she got as Naruto took flight shocking Hope at how fast Naruto was she was sure he was flying faster than Sentry who's the world's strongest Superhero but Hope was forced to closed her eyes due to the strong wind currents being pressed against "he's fast this level of speed is ridiculous she could! I wonder can he beat Odin, Sentry or Blue Marvel?" thought Hope but if there was something she was happy about is staying behind sure she's going to get yelled at for ditching them especially since Bishop, Stryfe, and Mr. Sinister are after her but it would be worth it after she finally met someone who treats her normal, well normal for mutant standards.

Fortunately for her Naruto's body was extremely warm protecting Hope from the harsh cold winds in this form he had no problem with cold but Hope had a problem but he couldn't help but to be curious about her mutation he then mentally shrugged his shoulders it wouldn't be long until his nano-bot complete the analysis on her genes he didn't know why but he had a feeling a lot of trouble will be happening and she'll be the center of it.

"Plus I'll see what she can do when we get there." thought Naruto he just hope after this night he'll be abkato return back to his peaceful life he enjoyed his life while it wasn't anything grand like some of the teenage superheroes but he enjoyed his school life and that was until the X-Men showed up he just hopes he doesn't attract some of the dangerous enemies of the X-Men he was confident he could take Shaw, Sinister, and even Apocalypse of course he wouldn't go out looking to fight them but that didn't mean he won't fight back.

The young Uzumaki could only prey to God that he wouldn't have to deal with any of the supervillains but he knew his powers would attract the attention of not only the superhero and supervillain community but also the government itself- that was also another reason why he didn't want to join the X-Men if the government heard of him then SHIELD wouldn't be too far actually he was positive that SHIELD would be first to know of his existence than any other government organization. While he could simply refuse and fight the heroes and villains the government was a different case he could simply attack but that brings unnecessary problems and he didn't feel like being public enemy number one and it would endanger his parents.

The blonde sometimes wish he was normal like his best friends Gaara, Haku, and Shikamaru but that isn't the case while he's aware he isn't normal he still enjoys acting and living a normal life it is far more easier living a normal life than a life filled with fighting crime. While he was younger he always wanted to be a superhero like Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man but as he grew older he started seeing the cons of being a superhero he understood the need for being a hero but he just wouldn't endanger any of his friends our family.

He wasn't sure what to do if anything happened to his favorite cousin Karin- okay that wasn't saying much since his other cousins aren't his age. She was the only person around his age who knows he's a mutant and there was no way in hell he would endanger her just so he could become a hero "besides there's thousands of heroes there's no need for me to wear spandex or tights." thought Naruto his flaming eyes narrowed.

He then stops with him no longer flying at incredible speed has allowed the red-haired mutant's eyes to open she then watches as Naruto turns back to normal she then turns towards where his eyes are looking and see an average looking business building. Her emerald eyes stare in disbelief "is that really it? It seems cliche!" exclaimed Hope.

He couldn't really fault her having your evil lair under a business building was cliche and not a very good idea but he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with MODOK. "That may be the case but this makes our job much easier." states the blonde teen with his body still covered in the golden energy the two young mutants slammed into the building busting them off the hinges before any of the business people could speak Hope mimics his esoteric element powers and captures the three people in a sphere of magic water she then slams them into the ceiling with an incredible force that had left huge spider webs cracks with a sly grin she then slams them back to the ground.

The blonde glances at the red haired female "so, that's what she can do and she has an understanding of them too." thought Naruto "Anklotrix lock all exits, emergency exits, and escape pods." ordered Naruto.

The robotic dinosaur's eyes ignite in a crimson hue **"all exits and emergency exits have been locked."** said Anklotrix.

Naruto then junost into the center and stares down at the ground he then thrust his fist into ground a golden explosion is released destroying the very ground as the smoke clear they see it leads to a lower level. Naruto then motions for her first she gave him a nod and jumps down Naruto jumps down. She then glances at the blonde ignoring the alarms "so, who long is it gonna take them to get here?" asked Hope.

Not a second later they hears the sound of running at which Naruto cracks his neck "not very long apparently." said Naruto each of the ninjas glare at Naruto and Hope. The blonde teen turns towards Hope "if your powers is what I think it is then I suggest protecting yourself." said Naruto she then turns her skin into a metallic skin. Naruto then claps his hands together unleashing powerful golden blast that obliterated the soldiers he stops the flow of his celestial powers he then turns to see Hope with regular skin "ya'know it's not too turn back." said Naruto.

Hope clocks her gun and smirks at Naruto "and miss all the fun no way! And besides we mutants got to stick together." said Hope with a bright smile Naruto shrugged his shoulders and begins to make hos down the hall but unknown to her Naruto has a pink hue across his cheeks she then follows him but after two minutes of walking they both begin to feel suspicious with no noise what so ever even the alarm stopped "it's a trap." muttered Hope.

"Yeah, I know but I don't I care." said Naruto a silver green aura covers his right hand suddenly the elevator in front of them begins to morph spikes begins to take place cutting the cable but suddenly the elevator is lifted by Naruto Hope shots him a curious look but he paids no mind to the redhead I stead she can various of screams various of spikes pokes through the steel machine Hope quickly turns her skin into Adamantium with the cable destroyed he allows gravity takes its course the two mutants can clearly hear the sound of a loud crash and various of screams.

Hope then jumps down shocking many of the ninjas each of the charge at her but the blades they break once they hit her Adamantium skin. She punches a man straight into an offline sentinel a loud crunch could be heard as his body was slammed against the machine she quickly pulls out two pistols and begins firing on the ninjas.

"Eat this mutant!" roared a ninja who has a grenade launcher each of the ninjas quickly jumped away as the man fired a grenade at Hope the explosion threw her back she glares at the man she opens her mouth and released a wind blast from her mouth which had sent the man flying.

The other ninjas had threw chains and retrain her movement "we got her!" exclaimed the ninja one of the ninjas had wrap a chain around Hope's neck and choking the young teen another ninja grabs her guns points it at her face but before any of the men can attempt to kill hope the ceiling crumbles each of the ninjas stare in shock as a Spinosaurus comes crashing down the ninjas weren't able to do anything as they were crushed under it's feet. The dinosaur swings his tail knocking the men into the wall the dinosaur then grabs two of the ninja his claws are then ignited in flames burning the ninjas alive.

The colossal reptile throws the burn bodies at a large screen the Spinosaurus then shape shifts into a Velociraptor "I thought you might need some help." said Naruto.

Hope smiles at Naruto she then picks up her guns "thanks Naruto I owe you one." states Hope with a smile her emerald colored eyes shine with gratitude.

Naruto smirks at her he then turns towards the sentinel the robotic mutant killing machine begins to change in size it now stands 8'5, the sentinel's appearance change making it look like a Beetleborg, and it's color becomes gold and black. It's rose red eyes then begins to flicker on "payback a bitch." said Naruto.

" **Icarus online. Human Threat Detected**." said Icarus each of the ninjas stare in horror as the robot raised its arm three gun barrels in merged from the gauntlet. " **Terminate Human Threat**." declared Icarus it quickly begins to shot at each of the humans and thus painting the massive underground in the scarlet blood. He then takes out Anklotrix and Avacron. He then places Anklotrix on the computer.

"Avacron join Icarus and execute the humans." ordered Naruto the machine quickly follows after the other machine joining in the slaughter of humans he then turns towards Anklotrix "now up a virus that'll destroy all information on these sentinels and that includes Ultron, Vision, and Jocasta." ordered Naruto suddenly various of ninjas storm into the large lab "and locate the self destruct button it's time to bury these bastards." said Naruto as he turns towards the ninjas who drew various of weapons he then turns into his Nether Demon Form his eyes gain a golden hazel hue suddenly each be of them begins to howl in total fear each of them begins to attack each other in Savage ways but they still have a frightful expression on their faces.

Naruto raises his hand and an intense demonic-satanic hellfire covers his whole hand he then punched the ground with a mighty punch. As his hand comes in contact with the ground the whole room is quickly consumed in a satanic fire incinerates every thing it touches the screams of the terrified ninjas weren't long but you can hear the absolute fear that possessed them.

With the screams silent Naruto stops the hellfire both can see half of the room is scorched beyond belief they can even see their cremation bodies. Hope turns towards Naruto with a shocked expression "what did you do?" asked Hope.

Naruto shrunk back to his normal form and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what do you think think I did?" asked Naruto.

Her eyes then went wide "you instilled fear in them!" states Hope.

At which Naruto nods his head in agreement "fear will make you do crazy things." said naruto he then sniffs the air and smells a scent coming from the vents "poison mumbled Naruto which causes Hope to gain silver aura around her hands suddenly the ceiling vents begins to drip in a matter of seconds the ceilings melt and causing the ninjas hiding in the vents Naruto and Hope blast the ninjas with a powerful cosmic blast that had killed the ninjas. Various of smoke pellets hits the ground the two are then hit from the back as the ninjas had shoot the two from an energy guy but this didn't appear hurt them.

Hope and Naruto blast the ninjas with a powerful blast of cosmic energy Naruto then extends his hand out suddenly fossil claws rise from the ground trapping the men "fitting for you bastards to be bury alive." commented Naruto suddenly a spear hits him threw his hand he turns to see a ninja with a small harpoon device Naruto grips the chain and golden lightning flows threw arm and electrocutes the man who screams in pain. He pulls his hand back causing the man to fly today the blonde the ninja then throws up blood he then released a loud gasp and quickly begins to breathe heavily.

He looks down and sees a dinosaur claw inside his chest he then ripped his hand from the man's chest the man collapse to the floor Naruto drops the dripping blood he then transformed into a Stegosaurus and crashes into the door causing a huge crashing knocking some of the ninjas to the floor he then swings his tail stabbing the ninjas his tail is then covered in a haze red frosty aura "say hello to the ice age!" roared the male mutant as he slashes his tail across the air causing everything in it's path to be covered in an arctic tundra Naruto is then pierced by several arrows Naruto turns his head staring at the ninjas.

His body is then electrified by the arrows "die mutie!" yelled a ninja.

Naruto scoffed at the human "racist much." muttered Naruto he then launched a lava sphere from his mouth the lava orb then takes the shape of three Chinese Dragons it crashes into the ninjas instantly killing them were they stood that then begins walking back he then quickly creates a large fossil of a mammoth'sa head "that should open them off." said Naruto he then presses his hand on the skull tiny shards of fossilized bones are then launched at the ninja killing him in the process.

Suddenly alarms began to rung through the facility " ** _THIS BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT LESS THSN A MINUTE_**!" stated the facility.

Hope quickly sees the the countdown is at 45 seconds she quickly picks up Anklotrix and walks towards the young male "party's over now what?" asked Hope.

Naruto doesn't say a word he simply scooped her up bridal style and this had caused the red haired female Summers to blush a bright pink color. She unconsciously tighten her hold around Naruto and burying her head into his chest both of them are covered in a golden aura. Naruto quickly takes flight and crashes into each ceiling as he quickly makes his way to the top explosions begun to go off but neither mutants care about.

A golden light shots out of the ground in a matter of seconds the building collapse on it self as the two mutants fly back to the ground and they are met with the X-Men including one of the powerful mind Charles Xavier. The heroes quickly noticed both Naruto and Hope's clothes are torn and ripped in multiple place Naruto releases Hope allowing her to stand Hope looks at at the X-Men with a shameful expression Charles coughs in his hand causing the two teens to look at the telepath. He noticed the blonde boy is still covered in celestial energy but he pays no mind to this "evening Naruto and Hope how are you two doing this night?" asked Charles.

"I'm doing fine Professor." replied Hope.

"I was doing better." mumbled Naruto but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Hope him in the ribs but he rolled his eyes "what the hell does he want both my parents and I already told Summers no." thought Naruto.

" I won't force you to do anything Naruto. We aren't the Brotherhood if you wish not to attend my school then that is fine you have every right to decide what's best for you but let me asked you something?" asked Charles Naruto shrugged his shoulders "you should know there are others like The Hand who wishes to us mutants into weapons if the Hand was able to find you what's stopping more to find you. All I ask is you think about it, if you don't wish to join the X-Men then that is fine." said Charles.

Naruto narrowed his eyes St the telepath trying to find some type of discrete "ugh, fine I'll think about it." said Naruto and doesn't noticed Hope's face lighting up with hidden glee.

* * *

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
